Two Weeks
by aidatrisha
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATE! LET'S READ! Yeoja pintar, Sungmin. Sangat membenci namja yang bernama Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya perlombaan mempertemukan mereka. Perlombaan itu membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Dan akhirnya takdir menjawab doa mereka. / Kyumin Sibum / Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook / Genderswitch, typo(s) / Nggak jago bikin Summary v. .v
1. Perkenalan (Chapter 1)

"… _Aku tak menuntut kau untuk memberikan jawaban, Min… Aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak. Tapi tolong, jangan suruh aku membuang perasaan ini, Min… Ku mohon.."_

"_Sadarlah…. Ucapkan pada dunia, kalau kau baik-baik saja…."_

"_Saranghae, Kyu… Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya padamu."_

"_Sudah ku katakan, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Jadi tak ada kata terlambat untukmu, Min..."_

**Two Weeks!**

_Ya! Kalian boleh mengatakan ini FF apa aja, jelek, parah, aneh, gak jelas, terserah deh. Karena FF ini memang nggak masuk akal^^ Jangan salahin kalo FF ini aneh, kan udah aku bilangin, __**MINRIN SUKA BIKIN FF NGGAK JELAS.**_

_Yaudahlah, daripada kelamaan, yuk baca!_

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon as Siwon**

**Kim Kibum as Kibum**

**Slight:**

**Zhoumi as Zhoumi seon**

**Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook **

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin (Sebut nama aja)^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin **

**Sibum**

**Summary:**

**Mereka saling membenci. Tapi di tengah kebencian ini terdapat kasih sayang. / Kyumin Sibum / Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook / Genderswitch, typo(s), mind to RnR?**

**Let's Read!**

**If you don't like, please don't read! Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari telah datang, namja berparas tampan pun sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Pagi ini ia pergi ke sekolah dengan motor. Ya, sekarang siapa yang tidak suka dengan namja tampan, pintar dan juga kaya seperti Cho Kyuhyun? Iya, dia bisa dibilang sebagai namja sempurna. Namun kau tahu, sampai saat ini dia belum pernah merasakan rasanya mempunyai kekasih. Tidak, dia bukan suka memilih-memilih yeojachingu, hanya saja ia malas untuk punya kekasih. Dan dia pun terlalu terima takdirnya. Ia ingin bertemu jodohnya di stasiun, agar seperti di film, katanya.

Namja pintar ini sampai di sekolahnya. Hari ini ada pemilihan murid untuk dikirim untuk mengikuti lomba cerdas-cermat. Tentu saja pemilihan ini sangat menarik bagi Kyuhyun. Dan ia sudah sangat yakin akan diterima, dan mengikuti lomba itu.

"Ya, silahkan isi lembar kerja ini. Kalau kalian sudah selesai, bisa dikumpulkan disini." Ujar seorang seonsaengim. Kali ini seon itu yang menjaga pemilihan ini.

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun dan juga teman-teman yang lainnya mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Beberapa jam kemudian Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Dan mereka keluar dari kelas ini dengan berbagai macam raut wajah. Ada yang raut wajahnya marah, ada yang senang, ada yang menyesal, dan ada pula yang biasa saja. Dan yang memiliki raut wajah biasa saja hanyalah Kyuhyun.

Tidak terasa terdapat seorang yeoja yang menatap Kyuhyun benci. Lalu yeoja itu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Pasti kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya. Dan diikuti oleh tawa remeh Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja. Aku bisa mengerjakan semua soal-soal disana. Atau… kau yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu, ne? Buktinya raut wajahmu biasa saja?!" balas yeoja itu dan dengan tawa remeh pula.

"Raut wajahku biasa, karena memang soal-soal disana amat sudah biasa bagiku…" ujar Kyuhyun. "Mengerti kau?!" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tegas dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yeoja itu.

Dug-dug-dug-dug. Degupan jantung yeoja yang bernama Sungmin ini berdegup dengan sangat kencang ketika wajah Kyuhyun mendekati yeoja ini.

Degupan jantung yang kencang itu juga Kyuhyun rasakan. Makanya ia langsung meninggalkan yeoja itu. _Aku ini kenapa sih?_ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Permisi.. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, dipanggil oleh Zhoumi seon di ruang guru. Gamsahamnida.." ujar seorang murid dengan masuk ke kelas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

_Ada apa, ne?_ tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya. _Mengapa hanya berdua dengan yeoja ini?_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Mereka adalah namja dan yeoja yang paling pintar di sekolah ini. Maka dari itu mereka sering bersaing. Sebetulnya mereka satu tipe. Mereka sama pintarnya, dan mereka sama-sama tampan dan cantik. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun yang lebih kaya daripada Sungmin. Tapi meskipun seperti itu, Sungmin tak pernah merasa rendah. Karena ia fikir, ia memiliki kelebihan yang tidak di miliki Kyuhyun. Ramah, ya itu kelebihan Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang guru. Berdua. Ya, hanya berdua.

"Permisi…" kata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di depan ruang guru.

"Ne, silahkan duduk." Kata Zhoumi. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan Zhoumi. "Kalian terpilih mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat mewakili sekolah ini." Kata Zhoumi langsung.

Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Zhoumi itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian mengikuti tes kemarin? Dan kalian lulus!" jawab Zhoumi.

"Maksud saya, bagaimana bisa dengan Kyuhyun, seon?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun marah mendengarnya. "Ne, saya tidak mau ikut kalau bersama Sungmin, Zhoumi seon." Balas Kyuhyun lebih tajam daripada Sungmin.

"Kalian saling melengkapi. Kau, Kyuhyun. Kau pintar di bidang matematika. Dan kau Sungmin, kau melengkapi Kyuhyun dengan pintar di Pengetahuan Alam." Jawab Zhoumi dengan menunjukkan lembaran yang kemarin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin isi.

"Mengapa tidak yang lain saja, seon? Kan yang lain banyak yang pintar di kedua bidang tersebut?" tanya Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kami mengirim dua murid untuk lomba ini. Kalau kedua murid itu pintar di kedua bidang, pasti mereka justru bertengkar memilih jawaban yang menurut mereka lebih benar. Tapi tidak dengan kalian, kalian saling melengkapi." Ujar Zhoumi yakin.

Sungmin bingung akan mengela seperti apa lagi. Seperti apapun ia mengela, Zhoumi tetap saja yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. "Bisa diterima?" tanya Zhoumi membangunkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ne, baiklah. Saya mau." Respons Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin menjawab, "Baiklah seon.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai dari sekarang kalian bisa latihan mengerjakan soal. Tak masalah kan jam pelajaran kalian terganggu?" tanya Zhoumi dan diikuti dengan anggukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Baiklah, silahkan kalian ke laboratorium pengetahuan alam satu." tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne, seon…" jawab Sungmin. "Permisi.." kata Sungmin dan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru ini. Dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Sembari menunggu seon IPA datang, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang laboratorium pengetahuan alam satu. Mereka terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah detik jam yang terus berjalan. Dan juga degupan keras jantung mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kesibukan dengan memutar-mutarkan bolpoin yang ada di jemarinya. Ia hanya ingin jantungnya untuk tidak berdegup sekeras itu.

"Kau pasti belum siap kan? Hahah" ledek Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang gugup.

Mendengar ledekan itu, Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal. "Aku siap kok. Kalau belum siap, aku tidak mungkin mengikuti pemilihan kemarin." Jawab Sungmin kesal.

"Lalu mengapa kau gugup begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai serius.

_Iya ya? Kalau difikir-fikir selama ini setiapku mengikuti lomba, aku tak pernah segugup ini. Hey, aku ini kenapa ya?_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. "An-anio… gwaenchana." Jawab Sungmin salah tingkah.

"Kau bohong!"

"Ne, aku benar. Memangnya apa pentingnya sih kalau aku gugup, hah?" tanya Sungmin mencoba membelokkan omongan.

"Tidak apa-apa sih." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah.

Tak lama kemudian yeoja paruh baya pun datang mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Ne, kerjakan soal-soal ini. Kalian ku tinggal, ne? Saya harus mengajar!" perintah yeoja itu.

"Ne, seon.." jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan. Setelah itu, tanpa berfikir panjang mereka langsung mengerjakan soal-soal dari seon.

Degupan jantung Sungmin semakin kencang, _Aduh, mengapa jantungku seperti ini, sih? Tenanglah, Minnie. Setelah lomba itu selesai, kau bisa bebas. Tenanglah…_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Tidak beda dengan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya juga berdegup lebih kencang. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang ku rasakan?" tanya Kyuhyun kelepasan.

"Ah, wae?" tanya Sungmin begitu mendengar Kyuhyun bicara. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menutup mulutnya. "Wae, Kyu?"

"A-aa-anio… Gwaenchana." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Bell pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid berlari untuk keluar dari sekolah dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka masih harus mengerjakan beberapa soal-soal yang diberikan oleh seon tadi.

"Ini Min, tas milikmu! Bagaimana, Min? Soalnya susah?" tanya Kibum—sahabat Sungmin— dengan memberikan tas Sungmin. Ye, tadi Sungmin sudah mengabari Kibum kalau ia diterima untuk mengikuti lomba, namun bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ne, bagaimana, Kyu? Apa soalnya susah?" sahut Siwon—sahabat Kyuhyun—yang sedari tadi datang bersama Kibum dan dengan memberikan tas Kyuhyun.

"Anio… Soal-soal ini sih, biasa saja untukku." Respons Kyuhyun santai.

"Soal ini lumayan lah untukku. Aku hanya tidak mau sombong seperti namja di sebelahku ini." Jawab Sungmin pada Kibum dengan maksud menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan, eoh?" protes Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Sungmin. Siwon dan Kibum hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabat mereka masing-masing.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal. Diikuti oleh tawa Sungmin, Siwon, dan Kibum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kibum, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Rumah kita kan satu arah?" ajak Siwon pada yeoja di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau ini. Modus sekali." Ledek Sungmin pada Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan diikuti dengan anggukan Kibum. Dan mereka berdua pun menghilang dari penglihatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, anak itu. Benar-benar.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerjakan soal-soalnya saat Siwon dan Kibum pergi.

Sungmin hanya tertawa pelan.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian seorang seon datang. "Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" tanya seorang seon.

"Ne, seon. Sudah." Jawab Sungmin. Diikuti oleh anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, baiklah kali ini kalian boleh pulang. Hati-hati ne, di jalan!" kata seon tersebut. Lalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama. Maksud dari bersama itu bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun bersama dalam arti, setiap hari mereka selalu berdua. Ya, tidak lain tidak bukan karena mereka akan mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat ini.

Semua murid banyak yang bertanya pada Siwon dan Kibum, _Bukankah dulu Sungmin sangat membenci Kyuhyun? Dan bukankah Kyuhyun sangat membenci Sungmin?_ Namun Siwon dan Kibum hanya menjawab kalau mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau dijemput?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Aniya, sepertinya aku naik kereta." Jawab Sungmin dengan memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Daripada uangmu habis untuk biaya kereta, lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku saja, bagaimana?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotimu. Lagipula rumah kita kan tidak satu arah."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Santai saja lah, lagipula kan sekarang sudah sore, pasti akan dingin sekali." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Hmmmm, baiklah.." jawab Sungmin.

Lalu Sungmin menaiki jok belakang motor Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan motornya. Kyuhyun sudah tahu dimana rumah Sungmin karena orang tua Sungmin adalah teman dari orang tua Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sudah pernah diajak orang tuanya bermain ke rumah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi terlebih dahulu? Untuk menghangatkan tubuh?" ajak Kyuhyun pada yeoja yang duduk di belakangnya.

"….." tak ada jawaban. _Yak, sepertinya kau tertidur._ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun mengeratkan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Dengan maksud agar Sungmin tidak jatuh. Dan Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan ini.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memberhentikan motornya. "Loh, kita dimana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Tadi sudah ku bilang, kita akan minum kopi dulu. Sekedar untuk menghangatkan badan. Tapi kau malah tertidur." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan beranjak dari motornya dan memesan kopi.

"Ah, mian Kyu. Aku sangat lelah sekali." Kata Sungmin dengan menguap.

"Iya, aku tau. Kau saja tidurnya terlihat nyaman sekali, sampai-sampai kau memelukku, tadi." Ledek Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengeratkan tangan Sungmin untuk memeluknya.

"Ah, jinjja? Mianhae, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak maksud sep—"

"Sudahlah, tidak penting juga. Minumlah ini!" sela Kyuhyun dengan memberikan satu gelas kopi.

"Tapi aku sukanya cappuccino Kyu." Kata Sungmin belum menerima segelas kopi dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku sudah tahu."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menerima kopi dari Kyuhyun itu. "Tidak terasa, ne? perlombaan itu sudah semakin dekat. Minggu depan kita sudah berlomba." Kata Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Kini mereka sedang terduduk di salah satu tempat ditemani dengan satu satu gelas kopi masing-masing.

"Ne, dan tidak terasa pula. Sudah satu minggu kita selalu bersama. Hheu.. Bukankah dulu kita saling membenci?" tanya Sungmin masih melihat indahnya lampu-lampu malam di Seoul.

"Ne, benar sekali. Ah, kau tahu? Siwon berkata padaku, katanya banyak anak di sekolah yang bertanya, bagaimana bisa aku dan kau jarang bertengkar lagi.." kata Kyuhyun dan diikuti oleh tawanya.

Sungmin juga tertawa dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun. "Ne, Kibum juga berkata seperti itu.." balas Sungmin. "Hah…" hembusan nafas Sungmin terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup malam. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali pulang?" ajak Kyuhyun.

_Sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, Kyu. Bersamamu. Eh apasih yang ku fikirkan. Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyukai Kyuhyun_. Umpat Sungmin dalam hatinya.

_Min, tolong jangan katakan iya, Min… Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati pula.

"Baiklah, kajja!" balas Sungmin meskipun hatinya tidak rela.

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

**Gimana capter pertamanya? Nggak jelas ya? Banyak typo-nya ya? Ehehehe, mian deh^^ Oh iya, gamsahamnida ya, udah mau baca. Jangan lupa reviewsnya dong!^^**

**Please berikan reviews kalian, FF ini dilanjut atau dihapus. Ne? Gamsahamnida^^ **


	2. Perahu Angsa (Chapter 2)

"… _Aku tak menuntut kau untuk memberikan jawaban, Min… Aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak. Tapi tolong, jangan suruh aku membuang perasaan ini, Min… Ku mohon.."_

"_Sadarlah…. Ucapkan pada dunia, kalau kau baik-baik saja…."_

"_Saranghae, Kyu… Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya padamu."_

"_Sudah ku katakan, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Jadi tak ada kata terlambat untukmu, Min..."_

**Two Weeks! (Chapter 2) **

_Ya! Kalian boleh mengatakan ini FF apa aja, jelek, parah, aneh, gak jelas, terserah deh. Karena FF ini memang nggak masuk akal^^ Jangan salahin kalo FF ini aneh, kan udah aku bilangin, __**MINRIN SUKA BIKIN FF NGGAK JELAS.**_

_Yaudahlah, daripada kelamaan, yuk baca!_

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon as Siwon**

**Kim Kibum as Kibum**

**Slight:**

**Zhoumi as Zhoumi seon**

**Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook **

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin (Sebut nama aja)^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin **

**Sibum**

**Summary:**

**Mereka saling membenci. Tapi di tengah kebencian ini terdapat kasih sayang. / Kyumin, Sibum / Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook / Genderswitch, typo(s), mind to RnR?**

**Let's Read!**

**If you don't like, please don't read! Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti seminggu terakhir ini, aku dan Kyuhyun bukan belajar di kelas, namun kami belajar di ruang labratorium IPA satu. "Bagaimana? Kalian sudah siap untuk lomba di hari lusa?" tanya seorang seon pada Sungmin dan tentunya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, siap, Seon!" kata Sungmin dengan lemas. _Bukannya kau malah senang, Min? Kan setelah di hari lusa, kau dengan Kyuhyun akan berpisah dan tak bersama lagi? Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan, Min? Mengapa kau lemas seperti ini? _Umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun lemas pula. _Bukankah hari lomba itu yang kau tunggu-tunggu, Kyu? Sehingga kau bisa cepat-cepat berpisah dengan yeoja ini? _Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Ternyata mereka sama-sama tidak mau berpisah.

Sang seon cemberut melihat respons murid-muridnya ini. "Mengapa kalian lemas seperti itu? Kalian pasti bosan, ne?" tanya sang seon membangunkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ne, seon!" jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Jantung mereka kali ini benar-benar berdegup kencang. Sang pemilik hanya berdiam diri menutupi kekencangan degupan itu.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu, hari ini kalian belajar saja kira-kira tiga jam. Lalu kalian saya izinkan untuk pulang setelah itu, ne? Tapi kalian harus janji, besok kalian harus belajar dengan sangat. Ne?" ujar sang seon membuat janji pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ne, seon… Baiklah. Aku janji.." balas Sungmin dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Ne, aku juga seon.." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membaca-baca buku-buku milik mereka. Zhoumi seon menunggu mereka membaca-baca. Setelah sudah tiga jam, Zhoumi mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk pulang.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas mereka masing-masing. Zhoumi seon meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Min…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Ini kan masih pagi. Kalau kau pulang, pasti orang tuamu berfikir kalau hari ini kau membolos. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja, yuk? Aku juga sangat bosan di rumah.." ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berfikir sebentar. "Ah, baiklah.."

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin. Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan raut senang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Mmm, boleh! Tapi aku punya dua permintaan.."

"Apa itu?"

"Belikan aku es krim dan gulali.."

"Ah, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja.."

"Ayolaaah…" rengek Sungmin dengan wajah aegyo-nya itu.

"Ne.. ne… baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu.." ah karena wajah aegyonya itu, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus luluh dengan permintaan Sungmin.

"Yeay! Yaudahlah, kajja!" ajak Sungmin. Dan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan laboratorium IPA ini.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, melewati kelas-kelas yang sedang belajar dengan setressnya.

"_Mereka sudah berbaikan?_" tanya beberapa murid saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pulang bersama-sama.

"_Ah, mereka ternyata kalau berjalan berdua seperti itu, cocok sekali, ne?_" tanya beberapa murid lagi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ah, aku baru sadar kalau tas Kyuhyun dan sepatu Sungmin sangat lucu sekali.._" kata seorang murid. Pertanyaan ini membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dalam hatinya.

"_Ah kau ini!_" respons teman yang mengatakan Sepatu Sungmin dan tas Kyuhyun lucu sekali.

"_Mereka jadian?_" kali ini tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"_Entahlah… setauku sih, tidak. Habisnya Sungmin tak cerita apapun padaku, akhir-akhir ini_.." jawab Kibum. Namun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan apa yang Siwon dan Kibum bicarakan. Mereka tetap berjalan berdua meninggalkan kelas-demi-kelas.

"Kau tahu, apa saja yang murid-murid Seoul senior high school katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir sepeda motor.

Sungmin tertawa geli. "Tentu saja. Mereka mengira kita berpacaran, ne?" jawab Sungmin. "Padahal itu kan mustahil sekali. Jelas-jelas kita sejak dulu memang bermusuhan.." lanjut Sungmin yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris. "Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan maksud menyetujui apa yang Sungmin katakan. Padahal pernyataan itu benar-benar tidak sepaham dengan hatinya. "Gunakanlah ini! Perjalanan kita panjang!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan memberikan jaketnya yeoja di sampingnya ini.

"Lalu, kau?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu mudah sakit, seperti kau."

"Baiklah…" ujar Sungmin dengan menerima jaket yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Lalu Sungmin menggunakan jaket Kyuhyun.

"Sudah siap?" kata Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjalankan motornya itu. Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun menjalankan motornya.

Mengingat taman bermain dengan sekolah mereka jaraknya cukup jauh, jadi tak salah kalau Sungmin pun tertidur di pundak Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun merasa sangat amat nyaman berada di samping Sungmin.

"Min, sudah sampai.." ujar Kyuhyun lembut membangunkan Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai di tujuan mereka.

Yah, perjalanan selama kira-kira dua jam cukup untuk tidur nyenyak Sungmin. Apalagi tertidur di pundak namja tampan dan dicintainya.

"Ah, ya…" kata Sungmin lalu ia bangun dari pundak Kyuhyun. "Hoaaam…" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Yuk, kita beli tiket dulu!" seru Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju loket. Sungmin mengikuti arah jalan Kyuhyun.

"Nah! Kita mau naik wahana apa dulu nih?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Mix body aja yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. (Author ngarang nama wahananya nih..)

"Mix body? Apa itu?"

"Jadi ada wahana yang bisa muterin kita sampe tiga ratus enam puluh derajat."

PLETAK! Tangan Sungmin terbang memukul pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Yak! Kau ingin membuatku mati, dan lusa aku tidak bisa ikut lomba, eoh?" protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar melihat respons temannya ini. Iya, masih teman kok. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita naik roller coaster saja? Ku fikir, kalau roller coaster kau takkan mati. Hanya saja suaramu yang habis.."

"Kau mau membunuhku secara perlahan?" protes Sungmin tajam dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun. DUG! DUG! DUG! Lagi-lagi jantung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdegup sangat cepat.

"Ah ayolah! Kita naik roller coaster saja… Kau takut?" pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Bukan takut, Kyu… Tapi…" Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. "Yasudahlah! Kita naik angsa saja.. Kajja!" ajak Sungmin dengan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wae, Min? Mwo? Angsa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ia belum pernah tahu permainan angsa itu apa.

"Ne, nanti kita naik ke sebuah perahu berbentuk angsa, trus kita mengelilingi danau. Seru kan?"

"Mwo? Kau fikir aku apa? Bayi? Huahahahaha" kata Kyuhyun dengan tertawa remeh. "Sangat amat tidak cocok dengan wajah tampan seperti ku, Min…" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia merasa dipermalukan. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tertawa, ia jadi diam karena melihat tingkah Sungmin. Ia merasa bersalah. "Min…. Kau marah, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam dan menunduk. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dengan menarik dengan jemarinya. "Ah, kau marah min… Baiklah-baiklah… Aku akan mengikutimu… Kau ingin main apa?"

"Roller coaster…" jawab Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin kali ini lebih memilih untuk mengalah.

"Ah, aku tau permainan itu menyiksamu, Min. Lebih baik jangan main itu, kalau itu menyiksamu.." balas Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi perhatian seperti ini? Bukankah sejak dulu ia adalah namja dingin, menyebalkan, dan juga cuek?

"Anio… Aku tidak merasa tersiksa. Sungguh!" jawab Sungmin yakin dengan memberikan senyumnya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu diikuti dengan anggukan Sungmin. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah main roller coaster, kita main angsa ne?" kata Kyuhyun tak yakin. Sebenarnya sangat tidak cocok baginya untuk menaiki angsa, tapi daripada Sungmin menangis?

"Ne… Baiklah.. Tapi bermain angsanya terakhir saja, ne? Kan kalau malam hari lebih seru?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne… Setuju!"

Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bermain roller coaster bersama. Sebelum bermain, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan wajah pucat. "Kau tersiksa, Min? Kalau begitu tidak usah bermain saja.." kata Kyuhyun dengan bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Aniya, Kyu. Gwaenchana.." jawab Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang sangat amat panik, akhirnya Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. _Oh, Kyu.. Kalau seperti ini, kau malah bisa membunuhku._

Tempat duduk Kyuhyun bersebelahan dengan Sungmin. Jujur saja, mereka sangat cocok dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Ternyata malaikat masih berpihak pada Sungmin. Setelah bermain roller coaster, Sungmin tidak pingsan ataupun terkena penyakit apapun. Ia masih hidup dan sehat. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah turun dari wahana roller coaster.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja kok, Kyu! Kyu, kau belum menepati janjimu. Kau kan berjanji akan membelikanku gulali!" pinta Sungmin. Ne, yeoja ini memang sangat menyukai semua hal yang rasanya manis. Termasuk gulali.

"Baiklah, ayo kita membeli gulali!" seru Kyuhyun dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa tangannya digenggam, jantungnya jadi berseru tak karuan. "Kau mau yang mana, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika sampai di tempat membeli gulali. "Min?" tanya Kyuhyun membangunkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Eh, apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mau gulali yang mana, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eungg… Yang ini aja deh.." ujar Sungmin dengan menunjuk salah satu gulali. "Kau tak beli, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aniya.. Aku tidak suka."

"Baiklah.." jawab Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun membayar gulali tersebut. Dan mereka duduk di salah satu tempat di sekitar wahana.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin melahap gulalinya dengan senang.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Sungmin dengan konsentrasi pada gulalinya. "Kau mau?" tanya Sungmin dengan menyuapi selembar gulali tersebut. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sudahlah…" kata Sungmin dengan menyodorkan gulali tersebut. Akhirnya gulali itupun masuk ke tangan Sungmin. "Enak kan?"

"Ne… Gulali itu ternyata enak, ne?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja…" lalu mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Mereka bingung harus mengatakan apa. Hingga akhirnya gulali Sungmin habis, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana lain.

.

.

.

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Sore hari pun datang. Setelah bermain begitu banyak wahana, kini cukup bagi mereka untuk bermain wahana lagi. Mereka memilih untuk istirahat di salah satu tempat.

"Min, beli es krim yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun. Tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin. "Kamu es krim rasa apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika sampai di toko es krim.

"Mmm, aku stroberi saja.." jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah… noona… es krim strawberrynya dua, ne?" kata Kyuhyun pada salah satu pelayan. Dan ketika es krim itu sudah di tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memberikan uangnya pada pelayan tersebut. "Gamsa.."

"Nih! Oh iya, gimana kalo kita naik angsa? Bukankah itu yang kau tunggu sedari tadi?" tanya sekaligus ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne! Aku ingin sekali. Yuk!" Kini mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat bermain 'angsa'. "Ini Kyu, tempatnya!" Lalu tak lama kemudian mereka masuk ke wahana tersebut. Mereka naik ke salah satu perahu angsa disana. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik ini. Terakhir kali kesini pun saat aku umur lima tahun.." ucap Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh iya? Wah kau hebat sekali masih ingat!" puji Kyuhyun masih dengan mengayunkan perahu angsa ini.

"Tentu saja, ingatanku memang benar-benar kuat.."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Orang tuamu tidak mencarimu, kan?"

"Aniya, tadi aku sudah mengabarinya. Kau?"

"Orang tuaku? Mereka tidak peduli." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Maksud kau?"

"Sudahlah tak sebanding saja, disaat seperti ini, kita malah membicarakan orang tuaku."

Sungmin tak berani untuk bertanya-tanya lebih jauh. Ia takut salah bicara, dan bisa-bisa ia ditinggal di tempat wisata ini. Saat ini suasana sungguhlah hening. Hanya ada suara air yang terkena dayung dari perahu yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jalani itu.

Dug-Dug-Dug-Dug jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. "Min…" sapa Kyuhyun.

Jantung Sungmin ternyata tak kalah kencang degupannya. "Ne?"

"Kau tahu? Dulu kau lah yeoja yang sangat amat aku benci.." kata Kyuhyun masih dengan aktifitasnya, mendayung.

Sungmin tertawa lebar. "Ne, aku tahu kok! Bahkan hampir semua orang tahu…"

"Namun kali ini tidak, Min…"

Sungmin bingung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku baru sadar. Ternyata kau lah yeoja yang memberikan warna pada hidupku. Awalnya aku menganggap ini bodoh, Min. Tapi semakin aku mengela, itu malah membuatku semakin tersiksa. Awalnya pun aku tak pernah mau membuka hatiku untuk datangnya perasaan itu, tapi hatiku terus merasa tersiksa ketika aku menolak perasaan itu. Dan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menerima perasaan itu, mempelajari, dan memberikan hatiku padamu… Aku tau ini bodoh, menyatakan cinta di tengah danau dan ditemani es krim yang sudah meleleh, hheu… Tapi, entahlah… Perasaanku selalu berseru ingin mengatakannya padamu… Saranghae, Sungmin-ah…" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang serius. Sesekali Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, ia mencari kedustaan disana. Namun nihil, tidak ada sama sekali kedustaan disana. Dan itu artinya, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mencintai yeoja ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangi yeoja ini. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerimaku, bahkan aku tidak menuntutmu untuk menjawab perasaan ini, Min… Aku hanya ingin menyatakannya. Karena setelah perlombaan besok, kau pasti akan jauh dariku lagi. Dan hidupku akan sepi lagi, Min…" lanjut Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah yang serius. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menganga tak mengerti. "Hampir dua minggu kita bersama, Min… Ku rasa itu waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk mencintai seseorang. Tapi tidak untukmu, Min… Bahkan dua detik bersamamu pun aku bisa mencintaimu… Mencintaimu itu mudah, Min… Maka itu, tolong jangan menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu…" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Begitu pula Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Hening. Sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun yang mereka dengar. Hanya degupan jantung mereka yang semakin lama semakin mengencang. Mereka terhanyut karena pernyataan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sungmin masih mencari kedustaan di mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuang mukanya. "Mianhae, Kyu…." Ujar Sungmin dengan menatap langit-langit. "Bukan karena apa-apa… Tapi…. Tapi… Aku hanya tak mau kau menyesal nantinya… Tolong hentikan cintamu itu, buang jauh-jauh Kyu…" ujar Sungmin tanpa menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Wae, Min? Wae? Aku tak menuntut kau untuk memberikan jawaban, Min… Aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak. Tapi tolong, jangan suruh aku membuang perasaan ini, Min… Ku mohon.." pinta Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih membuang mukanya. "Aniya, Kyu… Tidak bisa… Kalau kau tak mau membuang jauh-jauh perasaanmu itu, biarkan aku yang pergi menjauhimu, Kyu… Rasanya begitu susah…" ujar Sungmin masih membuang muka. Ia tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun langsung.

Kyuhyun menarik lembut wajah Sungmin agar menatap Kyuhyun. "Tolong, jangan pergi dari hidupku… Dan jangan pula kau menyuruhku untuk membuang perasaan ini, Min… Anggap saja aku seperti angin berlalu. Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, dan jangan pula suruh aku membuang perasaan ini, Min… Tolong…"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu terus menerus, Kyu… Aku takut…" ujar Sungmin. Pertahanan Sungmin pun runtuh. Air mata yang tidak diharapkan, mengalir lembut melewati pipi chubby Sungmin. Sungmin menangis dengan derasnya. _Sesulit inikah mencintai?_ Batin Sungmin terus menerus bertanya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin. "Dengarkan aku, Min…" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menyentuh wajah lembut Sungmin. "Anggap aku angin berlalu. Jangan anggap pernyataan cinta dariku ini, Min… Anggap saja aku tak pernah menyatakan ini… Bahkan anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenalku, Min… Asal kau tidak menjauh dariku, apapun itu alasannya. Dan jangan pula memaksaku untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi. Karena itu semua begitu sulit untukku, Min…." pinta Kyuhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hiks… Hiks… Ne, Kyu… Mianhae…" ucap Sungmin yang kali ini luluh.

Kyuhyun ikut menangis. Ia terbawa suasana. "Gomawo, Min…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan memeluk bahu kecil Sungmin.

"Baiklah… Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, dan besok. Kita lupakan masalah ini, ne?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan melepas dekapannya. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan bangun dari perahu angsa ini. Diikuti oleh Sungmin.

"Ini, gunakan jaket ini!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan memberikan jaketnya.

"Ne, gomawo…"

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

**Chapter ke-dua sok menghayati iya nggak sih? Gamsahamnida yang udah baca, ditunggu ya reviews dari kalian^^ **


	3. Sibum Jadian? (Chapter 3)

"… _Aku tak menuntut kau untuk memberikan jawaban, Min… Aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak. Tapi tolong, jangan suruh aku membuang perasaan ini, Min… Ku mohon.."_

"_Sadarlah…. Ucapkan pada dunia, kalau kau baik-baik saja…."_

"_Saranghae, Kyu… Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya padamu."_

"_Sudah ku katakan, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Jadi tak ada kata terlambat untukmu, Min..."_

**Two Weeks! (Chapter 3, UPDATE!)**

_Ya! Kalian boleh mengatakan ini FF apa aja, jelek, parah, aneh, gak jelas, terserah deh. Karena FF ini memang nggak masuk akal^^ Jangan salahin kalo FF ini aneh, kan udah aku bilangin, __**MINRIN SUKA BIKIN FF NGGAK JELAS.**_

_Yaudahlah, daripada kelamaan, yuk baca!_

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon as Siwon**

**Kim Kibum as Kibum**

**Slight:**

**Zhoumi as Zhoumi seon**

**Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook **

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin (Sebut nama aja)^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin **

**Sibum**

**Summary:**

**Yeoja pintar, Sungmin. Sangat membenci namja yang bernama Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya perlombaan mempertemukan mereka. Perlombaan itu membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Hingga akhirnya takdir menjawab doa mereka. / Kyumin Sibum / Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook / Genderswitch, typo(s), mind to RnR? / Nggak jago bikin Summary -_-vLet's Read!**

**If you don't like, please don't read! Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melamun dengan duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia melamun dengan berbalutkan jaket yang dipinjamkan Kyuhyun. Lusa adalah hari dimana mereka lomba. Dan hari ini, hari dimana Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin. _Bukannya aku tidak mau menerimamu, Kyu… Hanya saja aku takut kau menyesal… _lirih Sungmin dalam hati. "Sungmin, eonni?" sapa seorang yeoja dengan berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin duduk di depan jendela, yeoja bernama Ryeowook ini terkejut. "Eonni… Cepatlah masuk! Di luar dingin…" ucap Ryeowook dengan berjalan mendekati eonninya ini.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Apakah ketika aku masuk, penyakitku akan hilang begitu saja?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook terdiam. Terdiam seribu bahasa. "Jawab, Wookie!" bentak Sungmin pada dongsaengnya ini.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam dan tertunduk. "Paling tidak, penyakitmu tak semakin parah, eonni. Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku…" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Pelan namun terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggapai tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluk yeoja kecil itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, Wookie… Aku juga takut kau meninggalkanku… Tolong jangan tinggalkan eonni, ne?" pinta Sungmin dengan memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. Perlahan ia mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Harum. Itu yang ia rasakan.

"Eonni…. Aku menyayangimu…" bisik Ryeowook yang diikuti dengan isakan dari tangisnya. Selama ini Ryeowook dengan Sungmin selalu saja bertengkar. Ryeowook tak pernah mau kalah, alhasil dalam setiap pertengkaran selalu saja Sungmin yang mengalah. Yah, memang selayaknya seperti itu. Karena Sungmin lebih tua daripada Ryeowook.

"Ne, Wookie… Eonni juga menyayangimu…" bisik Sungmin masih dengan memeluk erat bahu kecil Ryeowook, sesekali Sungmin mencium aroma rambut Ryeowook yang sudah ia hafal, vanilla.

"Jaket siapa ini, eonni? Aromanya tidak seperti parfum milikmu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mencium jaket yang berbalut di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kau ini, hafal saja dengan aroma eonni… Ini jaket milik teman eonni… Ah, ne… Apa eonni boleh cerita?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa, eonni?"

"Hari ini terdapat teman eonni yang menyatakan cinta pada eonni…"

"Lalu? Bukannya sudah biasa?"

"Namun kali ini berbeda, Wookie… Eonni juga mencintai namja ini.." jawab Sungmin dengan mengingat-ingat apa yang ia alami tadi sore.

"Nah, kalau begitu mengapa eonni tidak menerimanya saja?" tanya Ryeowook mendengarkan cerita eonninya itu.

"Eonni hanya takut ia menyesal. Karena dalam waktu yang tak lama lagi, eonni kan akan meninggalkannya?" ucap Sungmin dengan raut wajah menyedihkan.

"Sejak kapan eonni jadi tak punya semangat hidup seperti ini, hm? Mana eonni-ku yang dulu? Eonni yang selalu siap dengan keadaan apapun? Eonni yang menganggap dirinya selalu sehat? Odie, eoh?" bentak Ryeowook mengundang pertengkaran.

"Bukankah yang eonni katakan itu benar, hah? Tak lama lagi eonni akan meninggalkannya. Tak lama lagi eonni akan meninggalkan dunia ini, bukan? Benar kan?!" balas Sungmin tak mau kalah tingginya.

"Hah…" Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjangnya yang sempat tertahan. "Aku salah membanggakanmu di depan teman-temanku. Aku salah kalau aku mengaku punya eonni yang tak pernah putus asa. Aku salah kalau aku mengaku mempunyai eonni yang tegar, aku sal—"

"Cukup Wookie! CUKUP!" sela Sungmin dengan tegas dan tajam. "Aku hanya ingin sadar diri. Waktuku tak lama lagi. Aku hanya ingin semua orang menyadari itu, Wookie! Aku ingin seperti itu!"

"Semua orang tak pernah menyadari, karena semua orang berharap kalau umurmu masih panjang! Jadilah yeoja yang mempunyai semangat hidup, tolong….." pinta Ryeowook. Kali ini air matanya mulai mengalir. "Jadilah… Hiks… Jadilah yeoja… Hiks… Yang bisa melindungiku.. Hiks…" ucap Ryeowook diikuti dengan isakannya. "Aku membutuhkanmu jadi… Hiks… Jadi penopang hidupku… Hiks… Eonni… Aku… Hiks… Aku membutuhkanmu… Hiks… Yang dulu…" lanjut Ryeowook masih diikuti dengan isakkannya.

Sungmin ikut menangis melihat apa yang dikatakan dongsaengnya itu. Ia memeluk dongsaengnya dengan erat. "Aku menyayangimu… Dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Wookie…" ujar Sungmin masih dengan memeluk bahu yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Dan mereka menangis di tengah musim dingin. _Aku akan selalu menunggu hari esok. Aku ingin selalu melihat matahari terbit. Dan aku juga ingin terus melihat matahari terbenam. Sebelum aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi, bersama orang terdekatku._ Umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah siap kan untuk lomba di esok hari?" tanya Zhoumi seon pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan pulang! Jangan bermain kemana-mana, nanti kalian sakit dan besok tidak bisa mengikuti lomba! Langsung pulang ke rumah!" ujar Zhoumi seon dengan menandatangani soal-soal yang baru saja mereka bahas.

"Ne, annyeong Zhoumi seon!" teriak Sungmin dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi seon dan Kyuhyun. Hari ini Sungmin agak lebih dingin pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun harus menyadarinya, itu salahnya sendiri. Mengapa kemarin ia harus menyatakan cinta? Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang meminta Sungmin untuk tidak menganggap Sungmin.

Alhasil, Sungmin melakukan apa yang diminta Kyuhyun—pura-pura tidak mengenal. _Ah, ini salahku!_ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sungmin! Tunggu aku!" teriak Kibum dengan berlari mendekati Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian Siwon juga mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… Kau sudah siap untuk besok?" tanya Siwon pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah. Eh, kau berpacaran dengan Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dengar dari beberapa berita, banyak yeoja di Seoul Senior High School yang patah hati karena namja tampan Siwon sudah memiliki pacar, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah murid Seoul SHS juga.

Siwon senyum-senyum sendiri mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Ne, baru saja kemarin aku menyatakannya. Dan Kibum menerima cintaku." Ujar Siwon dengan senang, dan ia mencoba mengingat hari kemarin. _Betapa menyenangkannya_, batin Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemarin sahabatnya sendiri menyatakan cinta juga, dan diterima. Namun Kyuhyun? Kemarin ia juga menyatakan cintanya, tapi tidak diterima, bahkan karena pernyataan itu yeoja yang Kyuhyun suka seakan-akan menjauhi Kyuhyun. "Chukkae, ne?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Kajja, ku traktir!" seru Siwon dengan berjalan menuju tempat parkir motor Kyuhyun. Karena hari ini Kyuhyun tidak mengantar Sungmin, alhasil Kyuhyun harus mengantar Siwon. Tapi tak apa-apa lah, sekalian Siwon menraktir atas perayaan hari jadiannya itu.

_Sementara itu…_

"Bummie… Kau berpacaran dengan Siwon?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka berdua pulang bersama.

"Ne, kemarin ia menyatakan cinta padaku. Ah, ku fikir memang sejak dulu aku mencintainya. Makanya aku menerimanya…" ucap Kibum dengan amat senang.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. _Betapa bahagianya kau yang bisa menerima orang yang kau cintai, tanpa beban_. "Selamat ya! Bummie, aku lapar…" ucap Sungmin memberi kode untuk Sungmin.

"Huh, kau ini! Baiklah, aku traktir kau!" ucap Kibum dengan menarik tangan sahabatnya itu. Dan mereka menaiki kereta menuju tempat yang Kibum tuju.

"Kita mau kemana, Bummie?"

"Makan dong, kan aku traktir.."

"Ah, jinjja? Asiiik.." jawab Sungmin. Ternyata ia lupa dengan perintah Zhoumi seon. Padahal Zhoumi sudah mengatakan beberapa kali untuk langsung pulang. Tapi perintah itu hanya melewati telinga kanan, dan keluar di telinga kiri untuk Sungmin.

Ternyata mereka makan bersama di salah satu restaurant. "Min! Wah… Ternyata terdapat Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga ternyata, ne? Kita kesana saja yuk?!" ajak Kibum.

"Kibum, lebih baik kita pindah tempat saja yuk?"

"Wae, Sungmin-ah?"

"Gwaenchana… Tapi tiba-tiba aku tidak ada niatan untuk makan sedikitpun, Bummie… Ayolah…"

"Kibum! Sungmin! Kemarilah!" perintah Siwon begitu melihat Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Yah, Siwon sudah keburu melihat kita. Ah, lebih baik kita datangi saja, yuk!" ajak Kibum dengan menarik tangan Sungmin tanpa dosa.

Yah, mau tak mau Sungmin akhirnya mengikuti Kibum ke Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kibum duduk di depan Siwon dan Kibum. "Ah, ayo kita rayakan hari jadi kita, Bummie!" ucap Siwon manja.

Sungmin selalu saja membuang muka dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun justru selalu menatap Sungmin intens. "Min, kau kenapa sih? Ayo dong, dimakan ini, untung saja tadi Siwon sudah memesan. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau lapar?" tanya Kibum yang sedari tadi mendapati sahabatnya tak memakan makanannya sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Bagaimana bisa nafsu makan? Orang yang ia hindari sedang terduduk di depannya dan melihatnya dengan tajam.

"Yah, sayang sekali….." ucap Siwon dengan cemberut.

**TBC or DELETE?**

**Maaf nih, disetiap akhir chapter selalu ada tulisan, 'TBC or DELETE?' Cuma pengen tau aja kalian minat nggak baca FF dari Trisha ini. Kalo masih minat, reviews ya, hehe. Kalo nggak minat lagi, aku hapus FF nya hehe. Oke, gamsahamnida^^**

_Gamsahamnida untuk lyaSiBum, Guest, Miss key yang udah kasih reviews. Tetep lanjut reviews ya^^ _


	4. Follow Your Heart (Chapter 4)

"… _Aku tak menuntut kau untuk memberikan jawaban, Min… Aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak. Tapi tolong, jangan suruh aku membuang perasaan ini, Min… Ku mohon.."_

"_Sadarlah…. Ucapkan pada dunia, kalau kau baik-baik saja…."_

"_Saranghae, Kyu… Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya padamu."_

"_Sudah ku katakan, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Jadi tak ada kata terlambat untukmu, Min..."_

**Two Weeks! (Chapter 4)**

_Ya! Kalian boleh mengatakan ini FF apa aja, jelek, parah, aneh, gak jelas, terserah deh. Karena FF ini memang nggak masuk akal^^ Jangan salahin kalo FF ini aneh, kan udah aku bilangin, __**MINRIN SUKA BIKIN FF NGGAK JELAS.**_

_Yaudahlah, daripada kelamaan, yuk baca!_

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon as Siwon**

**Kim Kibum as Kibum**

**Slight:**

**Zhoumi as Zhoumi seon**

**Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook **

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin (Sebut nama aja)^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin **

**Sibum**

**Summary:**

**Yeoja pintar, Sungmin. Sangat membenci namja yang bernama Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya perlombaan mempertemukan mereka. Perlombaan itu membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Hingga akhirnya takdir menjawab doa mereka. / Kyumin Sibum / Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook / Genderswitch, typo(s), / Nggak jago bikin Summary -_-vLet's Read!**

**Let's Read!**

**If you don't like, please don't read! Ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari perlombaan cerdas cermat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka datang ke tempat perlombaan bersama dengan Zhoumi seon dan beberapa seon yang lain. "Pokoknya kalian harus bekerja sama, ne? Jangan mau terkecoh dengan soal. Mengerti?!" kata Zhoumi seon sebelum Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki kelas untuk mengerjakan soal-soal perlombaan tersebut.

"Ne, seon! Siap!" seru Sungmin. "Kajja, Kyu! Kita masuk kelas!" ajak Sungmin dengan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun hingga memasuki kelas mereka. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdapat seseorang yang berbicara panjang lebar, dan ia membagikan beberapa lembar kertas untuk dikerjakan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengerjakan soal menurut keahlian mereka masing-masing. Murid lain mengerjakan dengan kesusahan, namun tidak dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka mengerjakan dengan santai. Mungkin karena kekuatan cinta, hehe.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun sedang menunggu siapa pemenang dari lomba tersebut. Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menahan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka menutup-nutupi degupan jantung yang begitu keras bergemuruh dari jantung mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua tak berbicara apa-apa.

_Hari ini hari terakhirku bersamamu ye, Min? Besok kita akan menjadi dua orang yang terpisah lagi. Sudah tak ada murid-murid yang bertanya lagi, apakah kita berpacaran? Jujur saja, saat murid lain bertanya seperti itu, perasaanku sungguh senang. Aneh kan? Dengarkan jeritan hatiku Sungmin-ah… Ketika aku berada di sampingmu, jantungku begitu kencangnya berdegup. Dengarlah, Sungmin-ah… Dengarlah!_ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Meskipun ia berkata kalau ia tak butuh jawaban dari Sungmin, tetapi ternyata hatinya masih mengharapkan kedatangan hati Sungmin.

Hingga akhirnya seseorang naik ke atas panggung. "Ye, baiklah… Sekarang saatnya kita membacakan pemenang dari lomba ini, ne? Sebelumnya kita bacakan hadiahnya dulu, ne?" ucap seorang namja yang bisa disebut sebagai pembawa acara di perlombaan ini. "Hadiah utama, satu buah piala tertinggi tentunya. Dan ditambah lagi uang dan juga mendapatkan satu buah beasiswa ke Amerika hingga lulus SHS. Untuk salah satu pemenang tersebut!" kata pembawa acara tersebut dengan meriahnya.

"Huooooooo!" teriak para penunggu jawaban. Dan pembawa acara itupun mulai berceloteh lagi membicarakan hadiah-hadiah.

"Dan, inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu! Pemenang juara tiga adalaaaaaaah… DBSK senior high school!" seru pembawa acara tersebut.

"Huoooooo!" diikuti teriak para penunggu jawaban. Dan tak lupa suara musik-musik.

"Juara ke-dua adalaaaaaaaaahhhh… SHINee senior high school!" teriak pembawa acara lagi. Diikuti dengan respons para penonton.

"Dan inilah yang benar-benar ditunggu, ne? Pemenang juara satu, adalaaaaaahhhhhh…." Kata pembawa acara menggantungkan pembicaraannya. Jantung Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun terus menerus berdegup kencang, selain karena pengumuman pemenang, tangan mereka pun saling bertautan. Makanya, jantung mereka berdegup kencang. "Seoul Senior High School!" seru sang pembawa acara.

"Kita menang, KYU!" seru Sungmin sangat senang. Dan mereka berpelukan. Mereka terbawa suasana. Mereka sungguh merasa sangat senang. Dua minggu itu bukan waktu yang lama, tapi banyak kejadian yang mereka alami. Termasuk pernyataan cinta.

"Baiklah, silahkan maju untuk para pemenang! Oh iya, ditemani satu guru pendamping." seru sang pembawa acara. Zhoumi seon menemani Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk menaiki ke atas panggung.

"Selamat ne, kalian memenangkan lomba ini!" bisik Zhoumi seon.

"Ini juga karena Zhoumi seon yang memilih kita dan membantu kita.." jawab Sungmin dan diikuti oleh anggukan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Zhoumi seon sampai ke atas panggung, "Selamat untuk pemenang kita yang juara satu!" kata sang pembawa acara, diikuti dengan tepukan tangan. Lalu pembawa acara itu memberikan piala yang sangat besar kepada Sungmin. Mereka membawa bersama. Zhoumi seon membawa sebuah papan yang bertuliskan uang. Dan Kyuhyun membawa papan bertuliskan beasiswa ke Amerika. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menangis haru mendapatkan kemenangan ini. "Ada yang ingin disampaikan?" tanya pembawa acara.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih acara tersebut. Mengingat dia pintar bicara, Sungmin dan Zhoumi seon tidak khawatir dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun kelak. "Annyeong… Ah, terutama gamsahamnida untuk Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, gamsahamnida untuk Kangin-sshi yang sudah mendirikan perlombaan ini, gamsahamnida untuk Zhoumi uri seonsaengnim karena sudah menuntun kami agar bisa berdiri disini dengan membawa hadiah-hadiah ini, lalu gomawo untuk teman-teman Seoul Senior High School yang selalu memberikan support pada kami, sehingga kami tak pernah putus asa, gomawo juga untuk teman saya, Sungmin-ah… Gomawo karena kau sudah mau jadi teman yang selalu ada untukku dua minggu terakhir ini… Gomawo…" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun, Zhoumi seon hanya menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Sungmin. "Baiklah, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, ini teman saya Lee Sungmin, dan ini pahlawan kami Zhoumi seon! Gamsahamnida…" akhir kata Kyuhyun dan diikuti dengan bow dari mereka bertiga. Lalu mereka membawa hadiah-hadiah mereka ke bawah panggung.

.

.

.

"Ne…. Ternyata perjuangan kita dua minggu ini tak sia-sia, Kyu!" seru Sungmin saat mereka sedang perjalanan pulang.

"Ah, aku bangga sekali mempunyai teman seperti kalian!" seru Siwon dengan melirik kedua temannya ini dari spion dalam mobilnya. "Dan karena kau mengikuti perlombaan, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu aku dan Kibum untuk berpacaran. Benar kan, Chagi?" tanya Siwon dengan melirik yeoja yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

PLETAK! Tangan Kibum berhasil mendarat di pucuk kepala Siwon. "Ah, sakit, Chagi.."

Kali ini mereka pulang dengan mobil Siwon. Siwon yang menyetir mobil itu. Kibum dan Siwon duduk di jok depan, dan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di jok belakang. Mendengar Siwon yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan Kibum, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya. _Tuhan, tolong jangan kali ini….._ lirih Sungmin dalam hatinya. Ia menyentuh tubuh bagian jantungnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Bukan karena Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, melainkan karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Tak ada yang menyadari rasa sakit Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Dan usahanya berhasil, tidak ada yang menyadari rasa sakit Sungmin. Ia menahan penyakitnya sekuat mungkin. Namun, ia tidak bisa, tak lama kemudian ia pun tak sadarkan diri, membiarkan kepalanya meniduri bahu Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya, justru mengira kalau temannya ini sedang ketiduran. Kibum dan Siwon yang melihat hal itu justru tak peduli, bukankah akhir-akhir ini mereka memang dekat sekali?

_Min, kau tahu? Aku sungguh takut untuk mengakhiri perlombaan ini, Min. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan kau lagi, aku takut kita berpisah dan saling melupakan satu sama lain. Aku takut kita akan bermusuhan seperti dulu lagi. _Umpat Kyuhyun dengan mengusap lembut rambut yeoja di sebelahnya ini. Sesekali Kyuhyun menghirup aroma yang terkandung di rambut Sungmin. Harum. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. _Sekali saja, Min… jangan menolakku untuk memelukmu_… pinta Kyuhyun dalam hatinya dan Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja di sampingnya ini. Tak ada penolakan dari yeoja di sampingnya ini, jelas saja, yeoja itu sedang pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk sekolah setelah dua minggu mereka tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena mengikuti lomba. _Pasti rasanya akan membosankan sekali_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun kembali duduk bersama Siwon. Tidak berdua lagi bersama Sungmin.

"Permisi, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun dipanggil Zhoumi seon ke ruang guru.. Gamsahamnida…" kata seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin izin kepada guru yang sedang mengajar, dan mereka beriringan menuju ruang guru. _Rasanya seperti dejavu_. Batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun! Silahkan masuk!" perintah Zhoumi seon ketika Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruangan Zhoumi seon.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan Zhoumi seon. "Sepertinya kalian akan mengalami long distance relationship…" ucap Zhoumi seon ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depannya.

"Mwo? Maksud Zhoumi seon?" tanya Sungmin masih sopan.

"Ne, bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Zhoumi seon diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. "Aniya, seon. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, kok… Memangnya wae?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang susah dijelaskan.

Zhoumi tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Salah satu dari kalian akan menerima beasiswa ke Amerika.." ucap Zhoumi seon. "Ne, siapa yang mau menerima beasiswa ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kalau soal beasiswa ke Amerika saya tidak bisa, seon." Ucap Sungmin dengan melirik namja di sampingnya itu.

"Wae, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Zhoumi seon.

"Saya ada urusan keluarga di Korea ini, seon. Mian saya tidak bisa menerima beasiswa tersebut…" jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kalau seperti itu… Kyuhyun, kau yang menerima beasiswa ini, ne? Karena sangat sayang sekali kalau diterima siswa lain.." ujar Zhoumi seon.

Kyuhyun melirik yeoja di sampingnya dengan maksud meminta persetujuan. Yeoja di sampingnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, seon. Eeung… Saya coba bicarakan dengan orang tua saya dulu, ne?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Baiklah, permisi, seon.." ujar Sungmin dengan bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki itu.

"Ne, permisi…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan.."

Lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang guru ini. Dan mereka kembali berjalan ke kelas berdua. "Akhirnya kau yang meninggalkanku, kan?" kata Sungmin begitu mereka keluar dari ruang guru.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, hah?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Sungmin hanya terdiam menyembunyikan jeritan di hatinya. _Kyu, mianhae_… _Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal, nantinya.._

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan raut wajah geram. Beberapa menit kemudian masuklah seorang yeoja dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah, ketika yeoja itu lewat di sebelah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya membuang muka, dan yeoja itu cemberut duduk di bangkunya. "Kau ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah tadi baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum yang duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Aniya, gwaenchana… Nanti saat pulang sekolah, aku ingin cerita padamu, Bummie.." ucap Sungmin sedih. Hatinya menangis. Dengarlah Kyuhyun, dengarlah! Hati yeoja yang kau sayang sedang menangis!

"Baiklah.."

"Ada apa sih dengan kau dan Sungmin, hah?" bisik Siwon yang melihat perubahan raut wajah pada sahabatnya ini.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Singkat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin menangis di pundak sahabatnya ini. Ia mengungkapkan segala perasaannya. "Tiga hari yang lalu Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padaku." Ucap Sungmin pada sahabatnya ini.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Kibum terbelalak kaget. "Bukankah kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Kibum.

"Anio… Aku tak pernah berpacaran dengannya, Bummie… Dan kau tahu, tanpa ku sadari ternyata aku juga menyukai Kyuhyun… Bahkan eung... menyayangi." ucap Sungmin yang masih terus menangis.

Kibum menghapus air-air yang mengalir dari mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Lalu apa yang kau ragukan, Minie?"

"Aku hanya takut Kyuhyun menyesal nantinya, Bummie…" ucap Sungmin pada sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau tahu, tentang penyakit jantungku? Aku takut Kyuhyun menyesal karena sudah memilihku, aku takut Kyuhyun menyesal ketika aku meninggalkannya nanti…" lanjut Sungmin dengan menatap mata sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo? Penyakit jantung? Mengapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku, Minie?" respons Kibum kaget.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mau ada yang tahu tentang penyakitku ini. Tapi aku sungguh tersiksa dengan ini semua. Aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa cintanya itu. Dan aku juga berkata padanya kalau aku akan menjauhinya… Tapi dia menolak, Bummie… Hiks… Dan itu malah membuatku semakin merasa tersiksa… Hiks…" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Min… Dengarlah aku… Untuk kali ini, tolong. Jangan kau perdulikan penyakitmu ini… Paling tidak kau bisa merasakan rasanya mempunyai kekasih. Bukankah sejak dulu kau belum pernah merasakan indahnya berpacaran? Hsssh... Uljimma..." ujar Kibum dengan menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu lalu memeluk sahabatnya lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Beberapa hari lagi Kyuhyun akan pindah ke Amerika. Dia menerima beasiswa yang diberikan Zhoumi seon.." ucap Sungmin masih dengan menangis.

Kibum menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya ini. "Aku tau, kau bisa melewati ini semua. Lakukan apa yang hatimu ingin lakukan!" perintah Kibum. Lalu Kibum meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Ia membiarkan sahabatnya menangis. Bukan maksud Kibum untuk berlaku tak peduli dengan Sungmin, tapi Kibum tahu Sungmin memang butuh waktu sendiri. Sendiri untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Sungmin menangis sendiri di kamarnya. Kibum sudah pulang semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mencari-cari apa yang ia inginkan dari hatinya. _Lakukan apa yang hatimu ingin lakukan_. Kata-kata itu yang teringat jelas oleh Sungmin.

**TBC nggak nih?**

**Gamsahamnida udah baca, ne? Kasih reviews atau kritik ya, biar lebih semangat nulis. Sepertinya tinggal satu atau enggak dua chapter lagi nih. Ucapin, "Minrin hwating doong!" kkkk~ **

**Okedeeeee, trimakasih ya buat _Miss Key, lia, , ChoLee, lyasibum, kyuminring, risma, dan fymuthia. _Thanks reviewsnya^^**

**Mian, kalo ceritanya nggak memuaskan v._.v**

Oh iya, author boleh nggak curhat sedikit nih? Author lagi galau _to the max, to the moon, to the sky_ nih! (alay)

Besok itu hari ulang tahun author *kya* author pengen banget diucapin sama gebetan author kkk~ tapi rasanya enggak bakal deh. Abisnya kemaren waktu dia ulang tahun, author juga nggak ucapin dia^^

Dan lagi, dia itu _namja_ yang cukup cuek. Jadi ya, susah aja kalo pengen diucapin sama _namja_ itu. Dan, parahnya lagi, sepertinya dia mulai suka sama perempuan lain, kabarnya sih begitu. Uh, rasanya bikin patah hati banget kalo denger berita itu.

Tapi nggak apa-apa lah, toh juga author masih kecil juga kan._.v jadi belum cukup umur aja, kalo udah ngurusin cinta-cintaan (padahal hampir semua ff tentang cinta-cintaan-_-v)

**Baiklah. Sekian dari author. Reviewsnya yeee?^^**


	5. SARANGHAE, KYU! (Chapter 5)

"… _Aku tak menuntut kau untuk memberikan jawaban, Min… Aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak. Tapi tolong, jangan suruh aku membuang perasaan ini, Min… Ku mohon.."_

"_Sadarlah…. Ucapkan pada dunia, kalau kau baik-baik saja…."_

"_Saranghae, Kyu… Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya padamu."_

"_Sudah ku katakan, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Jadi tak ada kata terlambat untukmu, Min..."_

**Two Weeks! (The last Chapter)**

_Ya! Kalian boleh mengatakan ini FF apa aja, jelek, parah, aneh, gak jelas, terserah deh. Karena FF ini memang nggak masuk akal^^ Jangan salahin kalo FF ini aneh, kan udah aku bilangin, __**MINRIN SUKA BIKIN FF NGGAK JELAS.**_

_Yaudahlah, daripada kelamaan, yuk baca!_

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon as Siwon**

**Kim Kibum as Kibum**

**Slight:**

**Zhoumi as Zhoumi seon**

**Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook **

**Kim Young Woon as Kangin (Sebut nama aja)^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin **

**Sibum**

**Summary:**

**Mereka saling membenci. Tapi di tengah kebencian ini terdapat kasih sayang. / Kyumin Sibum / Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook / Genderswitch, typo(s), mind to RnR?**

**Let's Read!**

**If you don't like, please don't read! Ok!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sungmin tidak masuk ke sekolah. Alhasil Kibum duduk sendirian hari ini. Dan sepertinya Kibum sudah tahu mengapa hari ini Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah. "Mengapa Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah, Bumie?" tanya Siwon pada kekasihnya itu.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mollayo…" jawab Kibum pura-pura tak tahu.

"Ah, dia kan malas untuk bertemu denganku." timpal seorang namja. Suaranya yang berat, sehingga mudah ditebak kalau suara itu bersumber dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu jangan berfikiran seperti itu! Sungmin bukan yeoja yang seperti itu!" bentak Kibum. Entahlah Kibum hanya merasa kesal ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

"Bukankah itu benar? Bahkan saat aku akan pindah pun ia masih saja tak mau bertemu denganku.."

"Bukan itu, maksud Sungmin… Sungmin mencintaimu, Kyu…" ucap Kibum dengan menatap namja yang kini menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia akan datang menemuiku di hari akhir ku di Korea nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya terdiam. "Rasanya itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kau, Kyu… Percayalah!" ucap terakhir Kibum sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bingung menatap sahabat dan kekasihnya ini. Lalu tak lama kemudian Siwon pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk mengikuti Kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna pembicaraan Kibum. _Benarkah Sungmin mencintaiku? Atau itu hanya akal-akalannya saja?_

.

.

.

_Padahal besok adalah hariku pindah ke Amerika. Kalaupun Sungmin mencintaiku, pasti ia akan menghubungiku. Tapi kali ini tidak. Tidak sama sekali malah. Sungmin, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya dengan menatap handphonenya.

_Telfon aku, Min… Cepat!_ Pinta Kyuhyun masih dalam hatinya. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun terus menggenggam handphonenya. Ia ingin dihubungi yeoja yang ia cinta, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin.

_Sementara itu…_

"Sungmin, bertahanlah, nak! Kau kuat! Eomma yakin, kau kuat, nak!" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan menggenggam erat tangan anaknya ini.

"Sungmin sakit eomma…. Rasanya, jantung Sungmin sangat sakit…" keluh Sungmin. Air keringat sudah berkali-kali menetes dari tubuh Sungmin. Bukan karena udara yang panas, tapi mungkin karena ia olahraga menahan penyakitnya itu.

Kibum melihat sahabatnya yang mengeluh kesakitan itu. Ia menangis menatap sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa Kibum mengetahui penyakit Sungmin saat penyakit itu sudah parah? _Apakah aku pantas disebut sebagai sahabat? _Tanya Kibum dalam hatinya. "Min, bertahanlah, Min! Bukankah kau akan datang ke perpisahan dengan Kyuhyun besok? Bertahanlah, Min!" ucap Kibum memberi semangat pada sahabatnya ini. Ia tak berhenti menangis. Siwon pun tak ada di sisinya, karena Sungmin tidak mau Siwon tahu.

Ryeowook, adik Sungmin hanya menangis menatap eonninya ini. "Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu menjagaku, eon?" bisik Ryeowook di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Diikuti dengan tangisnya. "Kalaupun…. Argghhh… kalaupun hari ini aku pergi…. Arrgghh… Salam untuk… arrghhh… Kyuhyun… ne?" ujar Sungmin kesakitan. Jantungnya terus berdegup sangat kencang. Berdebar-debar.

Kibum menangis kencang mendengar sahabatnya berkata seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin tak sadarkan diri. Tidak, ia belum meninggal kok. Alat pendeteksi jantung masih berjalan, meskipun tidak stabil.

"_Kau kah, malaikat?"_

"_Belum waktunya kau untuk meninggalkan dunia, Lee Sungmin….. Masih banyak yang harus kau laksanakan. Bertahanlah dengan penyakitmu…"_

"_Kau kah, malaikat?"_

"_Sadarlah… Ucapkan pada dunia, kalau kau baik-baik saja…." _

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia melihat orang yang ia sayangi di sekitarnya tengah menangis. "Eonni?!" seru Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang pertama kali tahu kalau Sungmin sudah sadar.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih. "Aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Sungmin lemas. Dan ucapan itu justru membuat seluruh orang di sekitar Sungmin menangis. Menangis dengan derasnya.

"Min…. Mian, aku memberitahu ini pada Siwon…" ucap Kibum penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini semua sendiri, Min… Mianhae…"

"Ne, gwaenchana, Bumie… Aku yakin kau akan memilih keputusan yang terbaik." jawab Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

Tok-Tok-Tok! Bunyi ketukan pintu. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja masuk. "Sungmin? Mengapa bisa kau seperti ini?" tanya namja itu. Ya, namja itu adalah Siwon. Bukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sahabatnya ini. "Aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Sungmin. Ia berjanji, akan menjawab 'aku baik-baik saja' ketika setiap orang bertanya tentang kabarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun pindah ke Amerika. "Ternyata yang dikatakan Kibum adalah kebohongan. Sungmin saja tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Bahkan Siwon dan Kibum tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Apa mereka lupa, jika mereka mempunyai teman yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya. Berulang kali ia menatap ke arah belakang. Ia sangat berharap akan ada teman-temannya yang menahan perjalanannnya.

Sampailah Kyuhyun di bandara Incheon. "Apa ini benar? Mereka tak menengokku sama sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Kali ini ia hanya membawa tas kecil, karena tas yang lainnya sudah dikirimkan ke apartement di Amerika sana. "Baiklah…" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun masih mencari-cari temannya di antara ramainya penumpang di Incheon ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan kau saja tak mau menunggu kami!" teriak suara seorang yeoja. Suara itu sangat Kyuhyun kenal. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Terdapat dua yeoja ditemani satu namja. Salah satu yeoja disana menggunakan kursi roda.

"Sungmin kenapa?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendapati _teman_ yang selama ini ia rindukan. Dan ia cintai. Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. "Mengapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa?" protes Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu… Selamat jalan, ne?" jawab Sungmin dengan suara parau. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum hanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Jaga kesehatanmu, sakit itu tidak enak!" ucap Sungmin dengan tertawa kecil.

"Min?" lirih Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mendekap lembut yeoja di hadapannya ini. Ia menangis cukup deras di bahu yeoja ini.

Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah, pesawat sudah akan berangkat. Jangan lupakan aku, ne?" bisik Sungmin tepat di sebelah telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarkan pernyataan itu. "Tidak akan, Min… Tunggu aku, ne?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu… Annyonghi gaseyo, to mannayo!" ucap Sungmin ketika mereka menyudahi pelukan mereka. Sungmin memberikan senyuman yang tak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun. Kecuali Kyuhyun, cinta pertamanya.

"Hati-hati Kyu! Ketika sampai sana, kabari kami, ne?" ucap Kibum ketika Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Kibum.

"Ne, siap!"

"Hati-hati, Kyu! Cepat kembali!" pesan Siwon pada sahabatnya ini. "Jangan lupakan kami! Itu yang terpenting!" lanjut Siwon dengan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Siap!" jawab Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, Annyonghi gaseyo!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"KYU! SARANGHAE!" teriak Sungmin. Entahlah Sungmin mendapat kekuatan darimana sehingga membuatnya mampu berteriak sekencang itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar mendengarnya.

"NE, SARANGHAE YONGWONHI, SUNGMIN!" balas Kyuhyun lebih keras. Kibum hanya memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama, kan?" tanya Sungmin pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak, kalau untuk cinta kalian!" jawab Kibum dengan mendorong kursi roda Sungmin. Mereka pulang menuju rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Dan karena kekuatan Sungmin, Sungmin sampai saat ini masih hidup, dan masih baik-baik saja. Hari ini hari kelulusan untuk Seoul Senior High School. Begitu pula, hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun kembali dari Amerika.

"Selamat ne, kau mendapatkan nilai tertinggi! Kau ingin masuk perguruan tinggi dimana?" tanya Kibum, sahabat yang terus setia pada Sungmin. Begitu pula Siwon, selalu setia menjaga kedua yeoja ini. Dan ia juga masih setia menjadi namjachingu Kibum.

"Hm, mollayo. Pokoknya aku ingin masuk di seni." Jawab Sungmin.

"Nah! Itu bagus! Tapi seni apa?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya.

"Seni suara saja, bersamaku?" sahut seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Kibum, Sungmin dan Siwon. Ya, namja itu adalah namja yang dirindukan oleh ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat namja yang ia sayangi telah kembali. "Selamat ne, kau jadi yang terbaik ya, di sekolah ini? Ah, pasti kalau ada aku, pasti aku yang terbaik!" ledek Kyuhyun dengan memeluk yeoja yang ia sayangi.

Sungmin membalas pelukan sang namja. "Ne, arra… Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau kurusan, ne?" tanya Sungmin dengan menatap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, disana aku sering sakit. Tapi begitu kesini, ku rasa aku tak punya penyakit, ketika melihatmu.." ledek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Kibum dan Siwon yang merasa dilupakan, akhirnya mereka juga ikut bermesraan. "Saranghae, Kyu… Maaf aku terlambat mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Sungmin dengan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dalam.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Jadi tak ada kata terlambat untukmu, Min..." balas Kyuhyun. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu, Minie Chaggi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, Chaggi…." Balas Sungmin.

Mereka tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

_Akankah selamanya kebencian itu membuat kita menderita? Jawabannya tidak. Kalau mereka tak saling membenci, mereka tak mungkin menjadi sepasang kasih seperti ini. Intinya, di tengah kebencian, masih ada rasa kasih sayang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaawww! Ini FF apaan ya? FF nggak jelas ya? Maapppp. Bahkan awalnya bingung mau kasih judul apa. Eh dapetnya Two Weeks deh, hehe. Nggak nyambung ya sama ceritanya? Miaaan…**

**Okdeeeh! Thanks for read! Don't forget for, Reviews, ne? Gamsahamnida^^**

**Oh iye, thanks to:**

_**ChoLee, wonnie, Miss key, RianaClouds, kyuminring, HyunHee98, Kang Shin Ah, kyuifa, lia, , Minhyunni1318**_

** thanks reviewsnya^^**


End file.
